


Goodness Appears

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: โครว์ลีย์คิดว่าชีวิตแบบนี้ก็ไม่ได้แย่ ทำในสิ่งที่ต้องทำ เพลิดเพลินและปล่อยตัวเองให้หลงมัวเมากับบาปและกิเลสต่าง ๆ แบกรับความชั่วร้ายและสีดำของโลกใบนี้เพื่อให้สีขาวสว่างขึ้นเขาคิดเช่นนั้นมาตลอดกระทั่งได้รู้จัก อะซิราเฟล





	Goodness Appears

**Author's Note:**

> ไม่สปอยล์จ้า

** _เราคือผู้ที่ร่วงหล่น_ **

_ปิศาจ_––คือคำเรียกของผู้ที่ครั้งหนึ่งเคยอยู่บนสรวงสวรรค์ แต่กลับถูกขับไล่ลงมา โครว์ลีย์ลืมเลือนช่วงเวลาของความดีงามเหล่านั้นไปแล้ว แสงสว่างเจิดจ้าที่สาดส่องให้ทุกอย่างเรืองรอง สีขาวสะอาดไร้มลทินที่ถูกปิดกั้นไว้ให้ได้ยลเพียงคนข้างบนด้วยกัน

ที่จดจำได้มีเพียงความเจ็บปวด ความแค้นบางเบาลงตามระยะเวลาที่ผันผ่าน ใช่ว่าเขาให้อภัยอะไรกับสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้น เพียงแต่ไม่ได้ใส่ใจมันแล้ว

เป็นปิศาจก็มีข้อดี อย่างน้อยเขาก็ทำอะไรตามใจได้ และไม่ว่าจะปิศาจหรือเทวดา ก็ต่างมีพันธกิจที่ต้องทำทั้งนั้น

โครว์ลีย์คิดว่าชีวิตแบบนี้ก็ไม่ได้แย่ ทำในสิ่งที่ต้องทำ เพลิดเพลินและปล่อยตัวเองให้หลงมัวเมากับบาปและกิเลสต่าง ๆ แบกรับความชั่วร้ายและสีดำของโลกใบนี้เพื่อให้สีขาวสว่างขึ้น

เขาคิดเช่นนั้นมาตลอด

กระทั่งได้รู้จัก _อะซิราเฟล_

––

**อะซิราเฟลเป็นพวก****_แองเจิล_**_ พวกเทวดา_ หรือพูดให้ชัดกว่านั้นคือ เป็นพวกที่อยู่_ตรงข้าม_กับเขา

แต่คนที่ควรจะอยู่กันคนละฝั่ง บัดนี้กลับนั่งร่วมโต๊ะอาหารเดียวกัน และนี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่เรื่องราวดำเนินมาถึงจุดนี้ ความสัมพันธ์ประหลาดของพวกเขาเดินทางมาหลายศตวรรษแล้ว

“ข้าไม่คิดว่า…” เสียงกังวาลของอะซิราเฟลดังขึ้น “...ใบหน้าของข้าจะน่าสนใจไปกว่าสเต็กปลาตรงหน้าเจ้านะ โครว์ลีย์”

เจ้าของชื่อเลิกคิ้ว “ข้าใส่แว่นดำอยู่ เจ้ารู้ได้ยังไงว่าข้ามอง”

อะซิราเฟลหยิบผ้าเช็ดปากสีขาวขึ้นมาซับมุมปากเบา ๆ “ข้าสัมผัสได้”

“เพ้อเจ้อน่า”

เขาพูดปัดไปเช่นนั้นขณะแสร้งหั่นชิ้นเนื้อสเต็กเข้าปากบ้าง

_รู้ตัวอีก_

มีเหตุผลหลายอย่างที่โครว์ลีย์เลือกใส่แว่นดำ แต่มั่นใจเถิดว่าการแอบมองอะซิราเฟลเป็นเหตุผลที่เขาไม่ได้คิดมาก่อน แค่บังเอิญว่าสถานการณ์มันพอเหมาะพอดี สบโอกาสให้เขาใช้ความจำเป็นนี้ในการลอบสังเกตท่วงท่างดงามของเทวดาตรงหน้า

“หลังจากนี้เจ้าจะไปไหน”

เขาถาม

อะซิราเฟลวางแก้วไวน์ สบตาเขาก่อนตอบ “อาจจะเป็นอิตาลี”

“ไปทำอะไร”

“มีหนังสือที่ข้าสนใจ”

“อังกฤษยังมีหนังสือไม่พอให้เจ้าอ่านอีกหรือไง”

“อายุอานามพวกเราก็หลายพันปีแล้วนะ โครว์ลีย์ หนังสือไม่กี่หมื่นเล่มจะไปพออ่านได้ยังไง”

โครว์ลีย์ขมวดคิ้ว

“เจ้าไม่คิดจะสนใจอย่างอื่นนอกจากหนังสือบ้างหรือไง”

“อาหาร” อะซิราเฟลตอบทันทีโดยไม่คิด

เขาถอนหายใจ “ไว้เจ้ากลับวันไหน ค่อยไปกินร้านตรงแถวเบเกอร์กัน”

“ภัตตาคารเปิดใหม่นั่นน่ะหรือ ข้านึกว่าเจ้าไปมาแล้ว”

“ยัง” เขาว่า พิศมองอะซิราเฟลที่กำลังให้ความสนใจกับดอกไม้ประดับโต๊ะตรงหน้า “รอชวนเจ้าไปด้วยกัน”

“เยี่ยม” รอยยิ้มผุดขึ้นบนใบหน้าอ่อนโยนนั่น “งั้นข้าจะรีบไปรีบกลับ แค่คิดก็อยากกินเต็มทีแล้ว”

น่าตลกดี เทวดาผู้อิ่มทิพย์ไม่จำเป็นต้องรับประทานอาหารของมนุษย์ด้วยซ้ำ แต่อะซิราเฟลที่คอยพร่ำพูดถึงรสชาติอาหาร รอคอยจะได้ลิ้มรสเมนูใหม่ ๆ ก็เป็นภาพที่โครว์ลีย์คุ้นตา

ท่ามกลางกระแสเวลาที่ไหลผ่านไป ไม่มีปิศาจตนใดใคร่คบค้าสมาคมกับเขา มีเพียงคนเดียวที่ยินดีนั่งร่วมโต๊ะอาหารกับเขา และให้เขาไปมาหาสู่ได้โดยไม่ค่อยสนใจสายตา ‘เบื้องบน’ ก็คืออะซิราเฟลผู้ใจดีคนนี้นี่แหละ

“หวังว่าข้าไม่อยู่ เจ้าจะไม่สร้างเรื่องอะไรอีก โครว์ลีย์” เทวดาชุดขาวหันมาพูดทีเล่นทีจริงกับเขา “ไว้จะหาของฝากจากอิตาลีมาให้”

“ไม่ใช่สร้อยกางเขนก็พอ _แองเจิ้ล”_

อีกฝ่ายหัวเราะเบา ๆ

พวกเขาเดินออกจากร้านอาหาร ท้องฟ้ายามบ่ายของลอนดอนในฤดูร้อนยังคงสดใส อะซิราเฟลชวนเขาไปนั่งเล่นแถวสวนสาธารณะเซนต์เจมส์เช่นเคย แม้เขาจะไม่ค่อยพิศมัยการนั่งโดยมีเป็ดที่ดูพร้อมจะคาบข่าวไปเล่าให้คนอื่นฟังได้ทุกเมื่อล้อมรอบ แต่ถ้าเป็นข้อเสนอจากอะซิราเฟล _และเขาพิจารณาแล้วว่าตัวเองจะไม่เดือดร้อน_ ก็ไม่มีเหตุผลต้องปฏิเสธแต่อย่างใด

พวกเขานั่งลงที่ม้านั่งประจำ นั่งกันคนละฝั่ง และเว้นตรงกลางไว้เช่นเคย

เป็นระยะที่พวกเขาคุ้นชิน ไม่ได้เข้าไปใกล้กว่านี้

อะซิราเฟลจะนั่งเหยียดหลังตรงอย่างสง่างามเสมอ ขณะที่เขานั่งพิงพนัก เหยียดแขนขาเต็มที่ เป็นภาพที่ดูแล้วคงตรงข้ามกันน่าดู

“โครว์ลีย์”

“ว่า?”

“เคยคิดไหมว่าทำไมพวกเราถึงเป็นแบบนี้”

“หมายถึง”

อะซิราเฟลขมวดคิ้ว _น่ารักดี_ “เราควรจะเป็นศัตรูกัน แต่ก็ไม่ใช่”

“อ่า…” โครว์ลีย์พยักหน้าเหมือนเข้าใจ “ก็ข้าเริ่มทักเจ้าก่อนนี่นา”

“ใช่ แล้วเจ้าก็ตามติดข้าตลอด”

“...ไม่ปฏิเสธ”

“จะไม่มีปัญหาในอนาคตหรือไง”

“ข้าไม่ได้สนใจ” โครว์ลีย์พาดคอกับพนักม้านั่ง เงยหน้ามองฟ้า “การทำอะไรตามใจเป็นอิสระของปิศาจอย่างพวกข้าล่ะมั้ง”

“แต่ไม่ใช่การสนิทสนมกับเทวดาหรือเปล่า”

“ข้าจำไม่ได้ว่ามีกฎข้อนั้น”

“...เหรอ”

“สถานการณ์ทำให้เราแยกกัน แต่ไม่ได้แปลว่าจะสนิทกันไม่ได้สักหน่อย”

อะซิราเฟลยิ้ม

“เจ้าเป็นปิศาจที่มองโลกในแง่ดีกว่าเทวดาอีกนะ”

“เพราะเป็นปิศาจถึงได้มองโลกในแง่ดีต่างหาก”

“ได้ยินเจ้าพูดแบบนี้ก็ดี”

โครว์ลีย์มองเห็นกระรอกตัวใหญ่ไต่ลงมาจากต้นไม้ที่อยู่อีกฝั่งของสวน เขาจดจ้องมันขณะฟังอะซิราเฟลพูดไปด้วย

“แต่บางทีข้าก็กังวล”

“ทำไม”

“เพราะสีขาวแปดเปื้อนได้ง่ายกว่าสีดำมั้ง”

โครว์ลีย์หันกลับมามองอะซิราเฟล

“ที่ข้าอยากรู้จักเจ้า เพราะเจ้าไม่เหมือนพวกแองเจิลคนอื่น รู้ไหม”

“ยังไง”

“ถ้าขาวหรือดำมากไป สุดท้ายเจ้าจะกลายเป็นพวกสุดโต่งที่น่ารังเกียจ ไม่มีความไยดี ไร้ความเมตตา ยึดมั่นแต่กฎเกณฑ์ การแบ่งแยกระหว่างเทวดากับปิศาจไม่ได้แบ่งด้วยความดีความชั่วหรอก ก็แค่คนที่อยู่ข้างบนกับข้างล่างแค่นั้น”

“...”

“ไม่ต้องยึดมั่นเรื่องความดีอะไรนักหรอก เจ้าอยู่กับปิศาจนะ ลืมหรือไง”

อะซิราเฟลหัวเราะ

“งั้นข้าคงต้องสอนให้เจ้าทำดีบ้าง”

“อะไร ข้าเป็นปิศาจนะ”

“เพิ่งพูดเองว่ามันไม่เกี่ยวกัน”

เห็นเทวดาหันมาย้อนเขาบ้างแล้วโครว์ลีย์ก็ได้แต่ทำท่าเหมือนจะลุกหนี แล้วเทวดาคนดีก็แปลงร่างเป็นเทวดาขี้แกล้งโดยมีเขาเป็นปิศาจที่ต้องตกเป็นเหยื่ออยู่เสมอ

อะซิราเฟลไม่รู้หรอก ว่าการที่เขาได้พบอีกฝ่าย เป็นอีกครั้งที่เขาได้เข้าใกล้_เรื่องดี ๆ_มากที่สุดในรอบหลายพันปี

ท่ามกลางความมืดและความชั่วร้าย อะซิราเฟลกลายเป็นแสงสว่างเล็ก ๆ ให้แมลงเม่าอย่างเขาบินเข้าหา และแสงสว่างนี้ก็ไม่เคยทำลายเขาเลยสักครั้ง

อะซิราเฟลไม่จำเป็นต้องสอนความดีอะไรให้เขาเลยด้วยซ้ำ

เพราะการมีอะซิราเฟลอยู่ตรงหน้าเขาตอนนี้ เป็นสิ่งที่ดีที่สุดแล้ว

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> แม่ หนูเพิ่งดูจบบบบบบ กรี๊สสสส
> 
> คือมันแบบ บะลั่ก ๆ มาก ฟิกอาจจะงง ๆ นิดนึงเพราะดูจบแล้วเขียนเลย ยังไม่ได้ไปไล่ดูไล่อ่านอะไรเพิ่ม และจริง ๆ เขียนแบบไม่มีพล็อตไรเลยแม่ ไหลมาเรื่อยเลย /แกล้งตาย
> 
> ก็ ใครยังไม่ได้ไปดู ก็ไปดูนะคะ /บีบมือทุกคน


End file.
